


Cuckoo

by Graysong



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Eavesdropping, Humor, M/M, Mistaken intentions, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysong/pseuds/Graysong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan eavesdrops, Clark anticipates and Lex could use a new cell phone provider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Eavesdropper's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was written in April 2005 for the challenge: **Anticipation** on the LJ community Wednesday100 and not only was it too late for the challenge, but I couldn't get it down to just 100 words. It came in at just under 250! Wow ;)
> 
> Chapter 2 was written in response to the highly favorable reception received by the first drabble, and was just as enjoyable to write, though it took another 2.5 months to get back to that slice of the SV 'verse ... and now just a short 11 years later, you get to enjoy it too!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nothing recognizable is mine.
> 
> * * *

It wasn’t the first time since the phone call that Jonathan had found him like this. Just standing there staring off into space, face flushed and lips parted. He looked so obviously aroused that Jonathan felt uncomfortable. He'd noisily cleared his throat and turned away, wondering if he should have another talk with Clark. 

He probably should … but that would mean explaining how he’d come to eavesdrop on a private conversation. He should have just hung up the phone the moment he realized he’d picked up while Clark was on the phone — despite the fact it was with that sick, manipulative bastard Lex Luthor — he should have, but he hadn’t.

He should have done a lot of things, but one glance at that too adult look on his young son’s face forced thoughts of stern lectures and sincere sounding apologies right out of his head. Nothing he said would make a difference anyways, it would only push Clark farther away from home and closer to Lex.

No, Clark had to learn from his own mistakes. And judging by his perpetually red face and slightly trembling hands that he'd been unsuccessfully trying to hide since he’d gotten off the phone, Clark had made a doozy. 

Because Jonathan knew, between a conversation in town with a certain delivery driver and the static filled, choppy cell conversation Clark had had with Lex earlier ... that it was his _**clock**_ that Lex was eager to show Clark.

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

At first Clark had thought that Lex had forgotten his birthday; he’d never mentioned anything or asked if there was anything he could do – but the phone call he’d just gotten proved him wrong. 

Lex not only remembered, but wasn’t even keeping it a surprise! Clark found himself daydreaming the day away, barely completing his chores. Dad had been giving him some strange looks too, somewhere between a frown and stifling a laugh.

Clark didn’t care. Lex had finally found something to give him for his birthday that his parents sure as hell couldn’t make him return.

Though he had every intention of returning the favor. 

* * *

Getting ready had never taken him so long. Once he’d gotten the idea in his head to clean himself, um, everywhere … he found himself making a mess and having to clean up all over again. Twice.

At least now he was cooled down and not as likely to burst a seam the instant Lex _showed him his--_ Just thinking about what Lex had said made him flush all over.

Maybe he needed to “calm down” a third time before he got to the mansion. Too late. He was already here and about to see- _*gulp*_ -Lex’s cock.

_Happy Birthday to me!_ he thought happily. 

* * *

Lex smiled as Clark arrived. “Clark, you’re early. Eager, are you?” Lex was curious to see Clark blush furiously, hands nervously tugging at his shirt hem. 

Clark smiled shyly, “Yeah, couldn’t wait, thinking all day—“ 

“Ah, I see,” Lex nodded. “I had the same reaction the first time I saw it. It’s magnificent.” 

Clark couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, ok. I’m sure it is—but, um, shouldn’t I be the one to decide that?”

“I’ve had it appraised by many professionals, Clark,” Lex assured him, “Trust me, it truly is magnificent. You won’t be able to tear yourself away, I’m sure.” 

* * *

“Prepare to be amazed, Clark,” Lex turned and led the way up the stairs. 

Clark followed, unsure whether he should be excited or amused. He knew Lex had confidence, but who ever heard of having their dick professionally appraised? What were the criteria? Size? Color? Stamina? 

Did Lex have a framed certificate hanging proudly on his wall?

Clark struggled to contain the laughter threatening to bubble up. No matter what, Lex’s cock was _Lex’s cock!_ … and laughing at him at the penultimate moment would not be appreciated—and Clark had every intention of ending his birthday with more than just a _look_.

* * *

“Clark, you’re home early,” Martha said with surprise. “How was your dinner at Lex’s?”

“I _don’t_ want to talk about it.” Clark ground out. He avoid her gaze and zipped upstairs, his bedroom door slamming shut almost before she could blink.

“What was that all about?” She looked at her husband worriedly.

Jonathan grinned, saying simply, “I guess Clark wasn’t as impressed with Lex’s clock as he had hoped.”

_fin_


End file.
